


A lone God

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Crack, Demigods, Gen, M/M, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Eddie decides as a kid to pray to minor gods after learning that they would die if no one believed in them and Buck is one of them who takes a liking to him.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A lone God

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189508190831/eddie-decides-as-a-kid-to-pray-to-minor-gods-after

#  **_A lone god_ **

Buckle a god of loneliness and 7. It’s more of an odd number than a lonely one.

When Eddie had heard about this one he’d thought it fit how he felt. Sure he had his family and friends but he couldn’t tell them everything.

So he prayed to withstand the feelings of loneliness and be stronger. He hadn’t known that this one was on his last legs and used his power to grant that wish.

The belief kept coming. Whenever Eddie had felt alone he’d had a way to vent and found it poetic that feeling lonely had become time to whisper thoughts to a particular being.

He didn’t feel alone all the time it usually in fleeting moments. Alone separated from his family. Alone with taking care of his son. Alone with his own thoughts keeping him awake.

Buck found it ironic when he’d been adopted into a family. Sure he looked young but he was a couple hundred years old. He’d found he loved being alone with someone.

His sister Maddie had been more of a mother than their own parents. When she left he’d felt the true pain of loneliness again. The familiar ache he’d lived with for so long. What others spoke to him through and and about.

If he’d known what Doug would have done Buck would have ripped his organs from his body one by one till only his heart remained, alone.

Was it odd for a being of loneliness to seek a companion well yeah but can you blame him he was lonely.

It wasn’t until he felt the familiar energy drawing closer that he remembered about the boy. The one who had saved him. The one who he owed.

To say Eddie was striking would be an understatement.

He was still lonely. His thoughts drifted through from time to time.

Buck was an idiot to want to want to quell that loneliness that had fed him so long. But that’s the thing, loneliness makes you do stupid things.

So he’d used every bit of knowledge he’d gained and his own actions to help. If he drew weaker it was a small price to pay.

A few others but not many had stumbled across his story now so he wasn’t only reliant on Eddie but he was still a favorite to the lonely god.

The light in his child had made buck think he’d had to be part god somewhere.

Eddie joining the 118 had been both a blessing and a curse. It’d ultimately seal his fate.

He’d found it odd when he first got seriously hurt. Buck wouldn’t real right and quickly as he should. A bad sign.

So upon being crushed he’d thought oh this is what it’s like being mortal. So frightful, so alive yet close to death.

Buck wasn’t sure which pulled him though then. The seven of them or Eddie’s belief that he could be alone again. He hated the latter.

He felt like he was dying. His body was falling apart. Soon he’d be nothing. So he snuck out of his hospital bed to meet with his old friend the moon.

The first true companion to the lonely.

She probably looked down upon him with pity at his current state.

He didn’t notice he’d been followed.

When Eddie had seen Buck get up like his leg hadn’t almost been stolen from him he’d knew something we up. If the stray thought he’d jump popped into his head he’s sorry. He would never let him do it.

In the cloud darkened moonlight drowned by the street and buildings he witnessed the strangest thing.

Buck was speaking in a language he didn’t know. That and he’d then on a blue hue of an aura.

It was like an implosion. The next second he was gone. He’d vanished.

He’d blinked out of existence before Eddie could ever run to reach him.

But in the next breath the light was back instead a faded yellow.

“Buck!”

“Eddie?”

“What, what are you? Please don’t leave.”

“That’d be a dumb thing for a god of togetherness and 7 or more to do. See I told him, I’m not a coward.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“The moon goddess. She says hello. I’ll explain more later but I need to get back in bed before they notice my miraculous recovery.” Buck took Eddie’s hand. “Come on, do you trust me?”

“Yeah Buckle. I trust you.”

“You knew?” Buck stopped in the stairway.

“Not till now. I should have known though. It makes more sense. Why you always spring back. How you know when I’m feeling down when I don’t show it or talk. It was you.”

“Not anymore. Let me introduce you to the new Buckle. Same great taste but a brand new look well not really but you get what I mean”

“Alright that’s enough for now. Let’s hurry. We’ll figure out what to tell everyone later.”

“I like the way you say We”

“Well we’re partner’s aren’t we. And I want to be more but either way I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Being Alone was never that bad. Not when you had someone to spend it with.” Buck stole a kiss before hopping into the bed.

“Well we’ll be together from now on. All of us” Eddie said no room for doubt.

“I like that. Thanks again”

“For what?”

“Saving me again”

“Just repaying a favor to an old friend that I love”

“I wonder if I’d have died being married as my old self a union never sounded so good”

“We’re got time. We’ll figure that out” Eddie sat beside his now very not dying boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189512244348/promptabuddie-eddie-decides-as-a-kid-to-pray-to


End file.
